


神父x恶魔paro

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 神父恶魔paro不亵渎宗教，尊重所有宗教，如有不适请退出谢谢





	神父x恶魔paro

神父x恶魔paro （赤司化身）代表色欲的恶魔阿斯蒙蒂斯 

“仁慈的天主，你是纯洁美善，完整无缺的。你不舍弃我们罪人，派遣了你的圣子降生成人，救赎了我们……”庄严肃穆的教堂里，一位身着白衣的男子跪在软垫上，面前是耶稣的雕像。他闭着眼睛，嘴里念着祷告词，似乎丝毫没有注意到凭空出现的赤发男人。   
赤发男人勾起嘴角，他耐心听完冗长的祷告，还在白衣男人站起身的时候夸张的拍了拍手。“真是不错的祈祷，如果耶和华能听到这些，大概也会感动不已。”   
赤发男人拥有着最为俊美的面容，只消看一眼便会被他的双眼抓住心神，挑起全部的欲望和心底最不堪入目的幻想“作为恶魔，竟敢出现在教堂。”白衣的神父没有去看这个赤发男人俊美的面容，他抓紧了手里的十字架。   
“恶魔？真是难听。”赤发男人从空中跃下，赤足踩在透过琉璃窗照射进来的月光上。异色的瞳中染上戏谑的笑意。“最具盛名的神父——绿间真太郎。想必不会不知道我的名讳吧。”   
绿间真太郎冷哼一声，面对这个恶魔他没有丝毫的反抗能力，所做的最多不过默念祷词，努力不要让恶魔的声音将自己蛊惑，从而坠入无边地狱。或许是面前这张脸对绿间的影响实在太大，他终于冷笑出声。   
“你？不过就是披着这个外貌的色欲恶魔——阿斯蒙蒂斯。”   
“这话可真是不受听。”阿斯蒙蒂斯笑出了声，他走进绿间真太郎。这位浑身上下散发着圣洁气息的神父，实在是让他想要玷污。“阿斯蒙蒂斯？不要这么称呼我。”   
“我也是有名字的——”   
赤发男人的身体缓缓浮起，他贴近绿间真太郎的耳畔低语几句，如愿看到这个处变不惊的禁欲男人的平静表情瞬间崩塌。   
“叫我，赤司征十郎吧。” 

赤司征十郎笑了，他满意地看着绿间骤然紧缩的双眼—作为恶魔，他最喜欢看到的就是愚昧的人类胆小懦弱的样子，尤其是这种喜怒不形于色的神父。这让他从心底感到快乐—假如他还有“心”的话。   
“闭嘴！你不是赤司征十郎！一个恶魔竟然敢大言不惭地说出这种肮脏的话！并且还用他的容貌和名字！”绿间真太郎怒骂道，赤司征十郎是他记忆里最不能触碰的一块，那个名字就是一个锁—锁住了绿间最不堪回首的记忆，也锁住了他全部的感情。但现在这个恶魔—色欲的阿斯蒙蒂斯，触碰了绿间真太郎的底线。   
“哦呀，怎么了？”赤司落在地上，他依旧贴的绿间很近。“赤司征十郎这个人对你很重要吗？”“闭嘴，你不配说出他的名字，”   
“真的不配吗？绿间真太郎，你真的清楚赤司征十郎的死因吗？”赤司咏叹着低声说出绿间最不愿听到的话—   
“他是因你而死的啊，或者说—是因为你才变成我的啊。” 

赤司征十郎是和绿间一同长大的，只不过绿间是神父家的独子，无论是相貌还是能力都十分受人追捧。而赤司征十郎则完全相反—他拥有比绿间不知精致昳丽多少的容貌，却因为不老不变而让人恐惧；他拥有温和聪慧的内在，却因为被人遗弃而变成了受诅咒的孩子。而异色的双瞳则是一切的根源。   
所有人都认为，异色的眼睛是恶魔的象征。   
虽然绿间真太郎并不会如其他人一样对他区别对待，甚至对他更好。但是却也因为与受诅咒的人交往过密而被父亲责骂。终于赤司征十郎不愿再看到绿间处处受敌，也不愿意再见到绿间身上因自己而产生的伤痕。   
聪慧如他，怎么可能察觉不到绿间暗藏的心意。他终于选择了在六月六日这一天，借酒与绿间贪欢一晌。   
等到绿间再次得知赤司征十郎的消息之时，已经是第二日的早晨六时。早起去山中游玩的孩子发现了赤司征十郎的遗体。听那些村子里的人说，赤司是色欲的恶魔阿斯蒙蒂斯的化身—因为他们在赤司裸露在外的皮肤上发现了不堪的爱痕。   
只有绿间真太郎知道一切的真相，但他只是偷偷救下被诬陷和赤司有染的女孩，离开这个让他痛苦的地方。   
他希望赤司能够进入天堂，重新获得上帝的眷顾，拥有一个美满的家庭。但他没有想到，这个恶魔竟然自称赤司征十郎，这不就意味着赤司还是堕入了地狱。 

“我既是阿斯蒙蒂斯，也是赤司征十郎啊。我本就是失去了记忆的恶魔的一部分，因为种种原因流落在人间，遇到了痴恋我的你。”   
“愿意跟我一起堕入地狱吗—绿间真太郎。”   
绿间真太郎咬咬牙，他闭上眼睛不去看面前的俊美青年。这是恶魔这是恶魔，这不是他的赤司征十郎。   
“那么，我就要采取一些行动了。”就算是强迫，我也要你和我一起前往黑暗的明天。没有你的我，是无法存活的。   
赤司征十郎把自己单薄的衣衫半敞，他使了力气把绿间推倒在地上。他们的面前是宝相庄严的神像，他们身后是深夜的黑暗。随着赤司的动作倒在地上的绿间，努力挣扎还是敌不过用了恶魔力量的赤司，只能任由自己成为赤司手下待宰的羔羊。他禁欲整齐的神父长袍被赤司撕烂，漏出大片光洁的肌肤。   
“真好看……不愧是真太郎。”跨坐在绿间身上的赤司冲他挑眉一笑，附身舔舐绿间的胸膛。从暗褐色的乳首啃咬到蜜色的有力胸肌，他如愿听到绿间倒吸一口凉气的声音。“遵从自己的欲望不好吗。”赤司微微晃动着腰，磨蹭绿间的下体。绿间咬牙抵抗从下身传来的酥麻快感。   
不可以，如果动了情，自己就再也不能回头了。绿间的额头上密布冷汗。赤司征十郎见状，蹭上去温柔的吻去绿间的汗水，啄吻他的耳廓。“为什么要忍耐呢，真太郎明明也很舒服……”赤司吻上绿间冰凉的双唇，撬开他紧闭的牙关。小舌钻进绿间的口腔，巡视领地一般的游走一圈绿间的牙齿，最后纠缠住绿间的舌头。   
绿间被吻的忘乎所以，下意识的扣住身上不停动作的人，按住他的头，主动加深这个舌吻。   
两个人之间来不及咽下的涎水顺着脖子流下，啧啧的声音回荡在这个空荡的教堂，黑暗更加的深厚，已经包围了两个人身后的全部区域。   
绿间真太郎猛然回神，他推开赤司，喘着似乎还不能完全回忆起自己刚才的举动。赤司征十郎吻了吻绿间还怔住的脸。“今天就把一切都交给我吧，真太郎。”   
“我会带你享受极乐的。”   
赤司征十郎扒掉绿间的裤子，隔着亵裤轻柔摩挲绿间肿胀着，却被束缚着的性器。“真是可怜呢。”他撩开自己早就凌乱的衣衫，把自己潮湿粘腻的下体展示给绿间真太郎。“真，真是不知羞耻！”绿间涨红了脸，他的性经验就只有和赤司的那一次，可那一次他也是借着酒意才敢如此疯狂。   
“我本就是色欲恶魔，何来羞耻呢—真太郎。”   
赤司征十郎的欲望也早就勃发，他拉住绿间的手揉弄自己的性器，嘴里低声吟叫着。他引导绿间的手揉弄自己的马眼，轻轻抠弄最敏感的地方。他眯着眼睛沉沦在快感里，满脸潮红。挺立着的性器兴奋地流下透明的淫液。   
“唔唔……嗯……啊嗯……”   
赤司没忘了在照顾自己前面的同时，也用另一只空着的手，插入自己潮湿柔软的后穴。三根手指伸进去旋转按压，按摩自己内里的柔软肠肉。碰到自己喜欢的地方，就摇晃着腰发出舒服的低哼。   
绿间有些怔愣地看着赤司在自己面前忘我滋味，手中赤司征的高昂性器还有耳边的暧昧声音，无一不在刺激着他脆弱的神经。想要！想要掌控这个人，掌握他是否能获得快感，掌控他的高潮。他的一切都只有自己可以控制，   
但但是绿间狠咬了自己的舌尖，他不能放纵自己。努力忽视自己的欲望和同样勃起的性器。他咬牙，偏过头抵抗如潮水的快感。赤司喘着气，他不信这个人的定力如此之强。   
于是他放开抚慰自己的手，转而去安慰绿间真太郎的性器。他用自己的淫液涂抹在绿间的性器上，细细描摹绿间性器的形状和大小。他偏着头笑了笑。   
“给我吧，真太郎。”   
说罢赤司便抬起腰，将自己湿漉漉的后穴，对准了绿间的性器。他撑着绿间的腹肌，用穴口的嫩肉磨蹭绿间的性器，让他的火热稍微进入自己一点点，又马上退出去。身为色欲的恶魔，深谙性爱的赤司知道怎么让自己获得更多的快慰。这种欲求不满的自虐玩法反而让他更有感觉，也更加撩拨绿间脆弱的心理。   
“啊啊……嗯……啊……唔……”赤司柔媚的沙哑声音让绿间紧绷的神经，只差些许就会断裂。他不知道用了多少定力 才忍住自己扣住赤司的腰，冲进去大肏大干的冲动。就在这时，赤司征十郎终于给他压上了最后一根稻草。   
赤司征十郎重复几次磨蹭的动作之后，终于用单手扒开自己的后穴，扶着绿间的性器坐了下去。硕大的龟头蹭过最敏感的那一处，赤司终于没有再撑住，索性直接坐了下去。两个人同时发出一声闷哼。   
“啊呜呜……呜！啊……嗯嗯………”   
赤司有些软在绿间身上，但即使如此也没忘了摇动身子，上上下下的起伏，嘴里的呻吟声也变得更大。黑暗就要完全包围他们。   
绿间没能再忍住，他坐起来扣住赤司的身子，转换他们的上下位置。赤司因为绿间突然的动作，呻吟声猛的拔高，眼前一片空白。他颤抖着泄了出来，白浊全数洒在两人之间。   
“嗯…………嗯。”   
“赤司……赤司……”绿间真太低喃着他一直在梦回时喊出的名字。   
“不是要让我也跟你去地狱吗，那就来吧。”   
他抬起赤司的双腿，赤司顺势搂住绿间，在他的耳边低语，   
既然如此，那就跟我，一起堕落吧。   
月光完全消失，纠缠在一起的两个人完全被黑暗吞噬。被扔在远处的十字架，也消失了最后的光芒。


End file.
